Diagon Alley
by Dream Author
Summary: McCall Dewrsin finds a very sick and hurt Draco Malfoy. This is Post-Hogwarts
1. 11:14 pm

**This is post-Hogwarts**

**McCall **

**11:14 pm**

McCall Derwsin walked quietly through Diagon Alley. It was night out, snow powdered the ground and a few stray flakes still fell from the sky. She could see her breath in front of her and wrapped her cloak tighter around herself. She adjusted her fur hat around her head.

Then there was a sudden commotion in a pub to her left. There was shouting and yelling, then there were sounds of fighting and a nasty punch was thrown. The victim fell to the ground. There were sounds of cheering and then the door opened and McCall saw about five large men throw another out the door. He landed in the snow with a thump. The other men slapped high fives and went back inside. The man on the ground did not move. McCall though she saw a familiar strand of white blond hair under his hat. But she waited for the men in the pub to leave before she went to check on him.

When they did, and after they each gave the man on the ground a few hard kicks, McCall cautiously walked over to him. She sucked in a sharp breath when she recognized be man's sharp face and platinum blond hair. She couldn't see his eyes but she figured they were the same grey eyes she'd seen all of those years ago. They were the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

They had known each other at Hogwarts. Even though he was a Slytherin and she was a Ravenclaw, they both excelled greatly at Transfiguration. McGonagall had said they were the best in their year, even better than Granger. They definitely weren't best friends, they just knew each other.

Draco Malfoy lay on the snow covered ground in black slacks, a white shirt, and a very expensive black cloak. A grey fur hat was on his head. His face looked paler than usual and his lips her tinted purple. He was starting to shiver. She pulled him into an alley by his arms and found that his shirt and cloak were both very much wet. She then produced a small lumous spell; she shined it over his face.

When the dim light hit his face his eyelashes fluttered open. McCall was immediately jealous that boys always seem to have the longer eyelashes. Draco's were no exception. His lip was split and there was a bruise that was starting to form on his cheek. A trickle of blood leaked out of his mouth. "Derwsin?" he croaked weakly through chattering teeth. He lifted a hand and touched his chest. He winced.

"Yes, Malfoy," McCall answered using his last name as he did hers, "but I'd prefer McCall. At least you remember me. Are your ribs broken?"

He took in a shaky breath as shivers racked through his body. "It's... so...cold."

"Shh," McCall hushed him, "I know, just be quiet." she grabbed hold of his wrist and apparated to her house and into her room. When they got there he was still vigorously shivering. McCall helped Draco up and did her best not to touch his broken ribs. His eyes were half closed and he was mumbling to himself. The delirium probably came from being half frozen to death. With him leaning against her shoulder, she removed his drenched cloak and unbuttoned his also wet dress shirt. She took off his hat. His trousers thankfully weren't wet except for the cuffs at the bottom. She lay him down on her own bed and once he was, she removed his shoes and then his socks. Then she moved some hair out of his face and said, "bear with me for a moment, I'm going to set your bones so they heal properly," she said as she ran a gentle hand over his chest," are you listening to me?"

He meekly winced in response.

"Ok then hold on for a bit, this might hurt."

With a snap she moved his broken rib bone back into place. He jumped and smothered a scream. His hand clenched the side on her bed.

But then in the next second he relaxed, for his bone was now set.

"McCall," he whispered.

She then covered him with blankets. "You're lucky I'm here," she muttered to him before making a bed for herself on the floor out of several quilts and blankets. She closed her eyes and the only sounds were their breathing.

**12:35 am **

McCall's eyes snapped open. She didn't know why, they just did. She got up to check on Draco. He was in the same position she had left him in but he had kicked off all of the sheets. She put her hand on his forehead it was hot to the touch. She went across the hall to the bathroom and returned with two wet cloths. When she returned his eyes were open. However, he didn't say anything. His eyes watched her wipe away the dried blood with one and with the other she lay on his forehead. After she gathered up the blankets, she folded each of them nicely and placed them on the side of the bed. Then, she opened the window to her left so that cool air could blow in. he sighed when the cool air blew over him. His eyes closed.

**3:52 am**

Her eyes opened and she searched for the clock. When she found it she also heard the chattering of teeth. She got up and walked over to her bed. Draco was curled up in a pathetic little ball and was shaking like a leaf. The cloth had fallen off and was lying on the floor. McCall closed the window and then retrieved the blankets from the floor. When she had covered his pale frame, she re-wet the cloth and laid it on his forehead again.

**6:27 am**

McCall awoke again for the third time. She sighed and got up. Draco was still buried under the mountains of blankets. After she re-wet the cloth and placed it on his forehead, she left to change. She returned in a loose off the shoulder gray t-shirt over a black cami, and light blue jeans. She looked outside; the snow had picked up and was now falling faster and harder than the night before. She went downstairs to get breakfast. When she returned, Draco was still sleeping.

McCall read a book on charms, watched a short movie, ate lunch, and then sat around for about an hour in her room before he stirred. She stood by the side of her bed and looked over him.

"Derwsin?" he said thickly when he opened his eyes and saw her looking back, "where..."

"The name's McCall," she reminded him again before he could continue, "didn't I say that last night?"

"Okay. McCall," he said, "where am I?"

"My house," she answered simply.

"Okay... So then how did I get here?"

"Well it appeared as if you got in a fight at a pub in Diagon Alley. I went to get you and since you were lying in the snow your shirt and cloak were both very wet," she said gesturing to his bare chest, "I took you here, set your broken rib, put you to bed, and now you're here."

"You... Took care of me?" he said unsurely.

"Would you rather I left you to die?"

"No," he croaked, "I'm glad you're a goody little Ravenclaw."

McCall laughed, "So how did you get in that fight?" she asked him.

He sighed, "The Malfoys are no longer the top pureblood family."

McCall nodded. "You want something to eat?" she asked.

"No," he mumbled.

She then placed a newly wet cloth on his burning forehead. "Then what do you want?" He shrugged. "Suit yourself." she said as she started to walk out the door. "If you need me, I'm downstairs."


	2. Chills

**Hey guys! sorry for the wait, school has been busy! Enjoy!**

**1:14 pm**

Heat. Searing heat radiated in his head, yet agonizing shivers ran up and down his bare chest and spine. He wished McCall had given him a new shirt after she got him out of his wet one. His eyes were closed. He knew his lips were turning back to a shade of deathly purple. The once small cold he had was now turning into something serious.

**2:53 pm**

When McCall went back upstairs to check on Draco, the result was not good. His lips were tinted purple and his skin was hot to the touch, although he still shivered under a mass of blankets. "Draco," she said to him to wake him up. He didn't move. "Draco!" she said even louder. She moved some hair out of his face. His eyelids fluttered open.

"How are you?" she asked, "No offense but you look a bit worse."

Unable to speak due to the chills that coursed through his body, he let out a shaky breath and shuddered under the covers.

"Draco," she said, "I need to know what's wrong or I can't help you."

"It's really… really cold," he managed to get out, "but…but…I have…fever." His chattering teeth made his speech uneven and shaky.

"I know," McCall answered as she placed a hand on top his forehead, "can you sit up? I can give you a sweater."

Draco nodded although he needed much assistance in order to actually make it into a sitting position. McCall grabbed his arm and placed it on her shoulder. She then lifted his upper body upward.

"Lift up your arms," she instructed. As he did so, she swiftly pulled a soft gray sweater over his head. She then lay him back down onto the bed (her bed which she had so generously given up for him) and put the covers back over him.

When she was done with that she quickly waved her wand over him. His face relaxed. "Pain killer," she explained.

She stayed by his bedside until he had drifted off to sleep. When he was, she curled up on her makeshift bed on the floor and fell asleep. Mind you, it was around 3:08 pm.


	3. McCall' not 'Dewrsin'

**12:07 pm**

He was floating through the air on a cloud. Visions were blurry and he felt like he had taken a huge dose of a drowsy potion. But the burning in his head was gone, and so were the chills.

Dreams came. At first he was just walking. Nothing more. Except he was walking through the corridors of Hogwarts, back in his seventh year, this time he had friends. Not the friends he had before though, they weren't Crabbe and Goyle, not even Pansy, instead he had real friends. They were just other Slytherin students, but they were his friends, real friends. And then somewhere is his scarred, damaged, and shriveled heart, he knew that he wished there was a way to re-do his whole history at Hogwarts.

Gradually, he was pulled out of his fuzzy dreams and his eyelashes started to flutter softly.

First, everything around him was blurry and fuzzy. There was a fuzzy voice that kept saying his name.

But then the fuzzy images started to come into focus and the worried face of a very attractive girl came into view. Shiny, dark brown hair hung in down from her face as she leaned over him. Cinnamon colored eyes blinked at him under thick eyelashes.

He blinked and then everything was in focus. "Derwsin?" he croaked.

"McCall," she corrected, "how are you?"

**12:32 pm**

She sat by his bedside (technically her bed but then again he was the one lying in it). She had been sitting there for a good hour. But now she needed to wake him up.

She saw his thick brown eyelashes flutter and she was instantly jealous. It was so not fair that the guys got the longer eyelashes. She felt her heart speed up when he croaked her name. However he did once again call her by her last name. It was one of her pet peeves.

"Sit up," she instructed. He put a hand on her arm for support and she helped him up. When he was in a sitting position she put a cup to his lips. "Drink," she told him.

She helped him tip the cup back and when the liquid touched his tongue she saw his jaw tighten. By the time it was empty he was sent into a coughing fit. She sputtered and his face was grimaced at the taste.

She laughed lightly. "I didn't say it would taste good."

"What was that?" he asked dryly.

"Umm… medicine," she said, "None of that fancy wizard stuff. You feeling better?"

He nodded, "a bit?" then he did a double take, as if he couldn't understand why he was being nice to her. "So…," he started, "what's been going on in you goody little Ravenclaw life?"

"Nothing much," she said as if he didn't even insult her, "but you seem fine now."

"Maybe," he muttered as he ran a hand through his messy white blonde hair so it stuck up in spikes in some parts.

She laughed. "Cute hair."

He stared at her blankly and she saw his cheeks turn bright hair.

"Come," she said. She grabbed his wrist and slowly pulled him out from under the covers.

"What? What are you doing Derwsin?"

"You need a shower," she simply said.

"What?"

"You heard me, it's down the hall. Spare clothes in the closet to the left. Now go."

She watched him unsurely disappear into the hallway.


	4. Bedhead

**Whew! school is sooooooooo stressful. Normally i luv school but i feel like i haven't had a free weekend in a reeeaaallllllyyy long time :( I**** need to go the library (get another nine books with Silverred89)**

**5:09 pm**

Draco was now dressed in new black slacks and a clean white dress shirt. He walked back into McCall's room as he had no idea what else to do.

When she saw him a smile spread across her face. "Hey, bed head."

He brought a hand up to smooth down his wet hair as he sat on her bed. "It's not bed head," he muttered.

"Well I don't care," she said. Then she ruffled his wet platinum locks so they stuck up again. His heart started beating faster at her touch and he knew his cheeks were starting to turn red.

"McCall?" he said quietly.

"What?" she looked him in the eye and he had to avert his gaze from her amber stare in order to keep his breathing at a normal rate.

"I'm really… confused right now."

She looked at him with a quizzical look. One eyebrow was arched. "Why?"

"Because…" his voice trailed off as he muttered something that was way beyond hearing. His palms started to sweat and he nervously wiped them on his slacks.

"Because what?"

"You know what? Never mind… it's stupid." He got up abruptly. "I've gotta go now. Thank you for all of your help, McCall." He turned and hastily went down the stairs.

"Draco wait!" she called out. But he was already walking down the stairs, seconds later, the door opened, and then closed.

**5:31 pm**

Draco stumbled out the door and breathed in the outside air deeply. What the heck was going on with him? He ran a hand through his hair as he walked down the sidewalk away from McCall's house.

His heart was still beating quickly. His face was still flushed.

He kept thinking to himself over and over again:

_This is not happening. I can't be, it just can't._

_Not her. Not the Ravenclaw girl. Please no. He needed a Slytherin girl for his father and mother's sake._

_What was he going to do?_

**If you guys can't guess whats happening then something is wrong with your brain.**


	5. Back Again

**11:58 pm**

BAM! Draco's face took the blow. He staggered back with a hand held to his cheek. His lip started to bleed. He tried to run back at the guy that hit him with his fist balled up. He swung, but he was already weak and the guy caught his wrist.

"What're you going to do now, Malfoy? Huh? Run to your mommy and plead for help?" the guy sneered, "I know you're a mama's boy."

Draco charged at them again, but another guy to his left ran into him and head butted him in the stomach. He lost his breath and staggered backward, he caught a rail to keep him upright. Then a bottle was brought down on his head and a shard of glass cut him near his eye.

"Just like his father," one of them said, "never had it in him.

Then a shoe, cold and hard, caught him in the side of the face and he collapsed to the ground. And then the kicks came.

They all kicked him, all of them. He was sure one of them broke his ribs.

Then one of them spoke. "I think he's had enough, leave the pathetic lump to suffer." Then there was cheering, one last _very _hard kick to the ribs, and then the sound of the bar door opening and closing.

Draco curled up in a pathetic ball on the wooden ground to keep from crying out.

Soon, the lights dimmed, and then shut off. And Draco was left, broken, on the ground.

**12:04 am**

It was nearly midnight, and McCall had followed Draco all the way from her house the bar he had gone into. She guessed he wanted to confront the guys who got him a few nights ago. She was right.

McCall cautiously opened the door to the bar. It was dark; the only light came from the small lamp hung by the front door. A chilling wind blew through the night air and she pulled a silver and gray scarf tighter around her neck. She then grabbed the lamp by the front door and put a tentative step into the bar.

She raised the light above her. And there, lying in a defeated slump was Draco.

She rushed over to him. He was curled up so his arms and hands guarded his ribs that she guessed were broken. There was a nasty cut on his forehead and his lip was bleeding. His eyes were squeezed shut.

She brushed hair back from his face. "Draco?"

**12:10 am**

His eyes fluttered open and he took in a sharp and painful breath. This time he was sure his ribs were broken.

He squinted against the light that the girl was holding. She wore black skinny jeans, and a gray sweatshirt under a fur lined black jacket. A gray and silver scarf was wrapped warmly around her neck. And then there were those familiar amber eyes that made his heart painfully beat faster.

It was McCall.

He closed his eyes again and he felt her grab his wrist and apparate both of them to her house.

He slowly opened his eyes. The familiar drywall ceiling was above him.

He was back at McCall's house.

**Sorry for the short chapters but I tend to write these things when I get back from my activities (around 8) and then I write for about an hour and then I go to bed so….. Yeah. **


	6. Broken

**Hey! I realized that I haven't updated in a long time. School, y'now? Sorry its' so short. **

**12:24 am**

McCall decided that she could not carry Draco onto her bed without majorly hurting him. So she placed him on her makeshift bed on the ground. She heard him whimper.

When he was on the makeshift bed, she unbuttoned his shirt and examined his broken ribs. One stuck out at a sickening angle.

She put a hand on his forehead and whispered, "bear with me for a moment," to him. Then, she quickly snapped his rib bone back into place. He screamed, but relaxed when it was set. She pulled a blanket delicately over him.

**12:45 am**

Everything hurt. The cut on his face stung, he knew he had several bruises everywhere, and his broken ribs made it hard to breathe.

And yet again, he was back in McCall's house, broken and helpless. A mama's boy. He was nothing.


	7. Blaise

**4:46 pm **

Draco looked out the window of Malfoy Manner. He had left McCall's as soon as he was able to walk. At this point in time he was trying to put her out of his mind. The truth was that the thing he had with her was just a silly crush. She was pretty, but his mother would freak. He just had to move on.

The doorbell rang. When he opened it a familiar face smiled at him. Blaise Zabini stood in Draco's doorway. He was about two or three inches taller than when he last saw him. His face was slightly more sharpened. They hugged briefly.

"So, Draco," Blaise started, "what's been going on, mate?"

He shrugged. "Got in a bar fight a few weeks ago. But nothing much."

Blaise looked at him. "a bar fight? What happened?"

"People are stupid idiots. Like scar head potter for one."

Blaise raised an eyebrow at him like he knew something more. "Anyone... New in your life?" he muttered.

Draco's heart skipped a beat and then continued to thump furiously in his chest. "Well father has been sentenced to Azkaban for some things that I can't say at the moment. So I guess that's not someone new but someone leaving," he turned and walked towards his room. Blaise followed. "I've gotten a new house elf."

Blaise shook his head. "News travels fast Draco. I know about McCall."

His heart stopped. Her name made his chest ache.

"So," Blaise continued, "you like her?"

"What?" he said trying to sound disgusted, "of course not!"

Blaise sighed again. "Draco, I know you. You like her. Don't you?"

"No!" Draco yelled. He was starting to have second thoughts about inviting Blaise over.

"There's nothing wrong with that. I think she's pretty."

Draco looked away. "It's not possible," he muttered, "She's a Ravenclaw. I'm Slytherin."

"Draco!" yelled Blaise, "school is over! Those stupid labels don't mean anything anymore."

Draco didn't answer.

"Well," Blaise went on, "you seem to be getting P'ed off at me. And I'm supposed to meat Ginny in an hour. So I'm gonna go."

"Ginny?"

"Yes, Draco," he answered, "we've been together for a while."

"But she's a Gryffindor!" he protested.

"That freaking doesn't matter anymore!" he yelled. Then he took a breath and spoke a bit quieter. "Just think about it, mate. See you later."

When Blaise left Draco slouched on a wide arm chair with his hands over his face.


	8. Crush

**Hey guys I'm really really really sorry that this is so short but I gotta go to bed… next chapter tomorrow! I promise!**

**12:45 pm:**

_McCall,_

_I'm sorry._

_I was a complete idiot. Like Potter. I didn't mean to just leave._

_You're lucky Blaise has a good head on his shoulders. Did you know he's dating Ginny now?_

_I've realized that I'm not a boy anymore._

_I'd like to make it up to you if I could._

_-Malfoy_

McCall read the note over and over again. She knew Draco, and this note was so out of character. She did her best to quiet the erratic thumping of her heart as she replied.

_Draco,_

_That's great for Blaise and Ginny. I'm happy for them._

_As for the other thing… come over tomorrow. _

_8:30 pm_

_And then we'll see._

_-McCall_

McCall handed the piece of parchment to Draco's eagle owl and then she watched it fly off.

She didn't want to admit to herself that she liked him. It was probably just a little crush. But that's what she hoped.


	9. Kiss

"Hello, Draco." the clear and crisp voice came when he opened the door.

"hello," he answered awkwardly as he searched for her. When he rounded a corner he saw her. He nodded at her and tried his very hardest not to stare. She was even more beautiful than when he left. Her eyes sparkled; luscious hair cascaded around her shoulders and fell down her back.

"sit," she instructed. He did.

They sat on big squashy couches around a crackling fire place.

He watched her every move. She was wearing a dark purple blouse and a short black skirt. He licked his lips uncomfortably.

"so..." she stammered, "are you ok?"

"yes," he replied, "fine."

She nodded.

"McCall," Draco uttered, "I'm... I wanted to say... I... Well I guess I'm..."

For some reason he couldn't manage to complete his sentences.

"you're sorry?" she tried.

He nodded. "I never thanked you."

He looked up at her. She seemed sad.

"I really appreciate that you took me in... You know... When I was... Injured."

"you're welcome," she said tersely.

"I know I was a jerk to you at school. I called you a stuck up know it all," he tried.

"yes, I know that," she said sounding a bit disappointed. She turned her head away from him.

"I am really sorry, McCall," he said desperately.

She turned her head back around and Draco saw a small tears swelling up in the corners of her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" he said, "umm... What's wrong... Uh... Is there... Can I..."

"Draco," she said through small sobs, "you just don't know. It's so hard for me." more tears fell.

"what?" he asked. Cautiously, he moved next to her.

She shook her head. And looked at him. Draco felt his heart slowly start to break as he saw her distraught face. "have you ever had feelings for someone? But to love them would only hurt you because it just wouldn't be possible?" she asked him.

"actually I have," he muttered under his breath.

She wiped away her tears with a tissue. "but this is stupid. Draco, thank you for the apology. It means a lot." she got up to lead him to the door.

"wait!" he said as he grabbed her wrist. She looked back at him. Even with a tear stained face she was still beautiful.

"I do know how you feel," he said, "but it really isn't impossible."

Then he stood up so they were doing the same, and he kissed her.


	10. Malfoy Mannor

**Like it so far? Review!**

Electric sparks rapidly ran through her body when his hips touched hers.

Somehow her hands found their way into his beach blonde hair and his around her waist. Then McCall was lifted into his arms and they ended up on the couch.

She took a gasp when she remembered to breath.

It seemed to go on for hours.

When they finally pulled apart, a smile was plastered across his face. She hugged him.

"Come back and stay with me," he asked her, "at Malfoy Manner. Dad is in Azkaban and Mum moved out. We'd have it to ourselves."

McCall nodded. "But let's stay here for tonight."

And with that, she fell asleep in his arms.

Draco didn't know what made his ask her to stay with him. It just sort of happened. But he didn't regret it.

Her small and dainty frame seemed to fit perfectly against his. Resting his head next to hers, he felt her satin smooth hair and could smell her sweet cinnamon shampoo.

He really wasn't the romantic type. In fact, he actually felt extremely uncomfortable talking about anything that had to do with feelings. But with her it was different.

He knew that the only reason he was such a jerk to Potter was because he never felt like someone. He was jealous of him for getting the attention. His parents also weren't the best. He still didn't know why his mother married his father. He also didn't know why he took a liking to Pansy. Guilt flooded his mind.

But McCall's frame in his arms relieved the anxious guilt building up inside him.

And soon, he too fell asleep.


End file.
